eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Brianna Stewart
A young girl gifted with an extraordinary ability but bears the weight of it every day. she looks for others that are just like her. she feels all alone in this world. History Brianna Michelle Stewart was born in Dallas, Texas on a oddly chilly Febuary evening. Her father skipped town that night leaving a single mother to raise her new born. Things went well until the Company came calling. The Agent was suppose to secure Michelle, the mother being paranoid attacked the Agent and was accidentally killed by him. Brianna came into the life of the Company only to be placed under the care of the very Agent that had accidentally murdered her mother. Ethan Stewart was instructed to raise the child as his own, and when her ability manifested the Company would come back to get her. However, Ethan and his wife had very different motives then this. They actually had joined Company for a much darker purpose and Brianna was going to find out should an ability manifest with her. Life went back to normality for Brianna, even though she wasn't aware of what had happened previously. Her father continued his cover of working for a Paper Company and her mother was lawyer. Needless to say the family never went without. Eva required her daughter to be well read. So at a young age Brianna began to read and study. She was held back in school during her second year because of a test score, they assumed that she cheated. Oddly enough the teacher responsible for holding Brianna back went missing not to long after that. Which explains why Brianna was older then her class when she graduated high school. Her abilities manifested after an eclipse when she was seventeen years old. It started by her being able to feel the barometric pressure so she was able to know what the weather was. She immediately told her mother, it was then that Ethan and Eva began planning. When Brianna lost control over her emotions or became too stressed she would generate rainstorms. Her brother, George accidentally caused Brianna to make a rainstorm during an argument between the two. He told his parents but they told him it was nothing. This quickly drove a wedge between Brianna and her brother. Her parents from then on took a stand that she was making things up, that her and her brother were just trying to get a rouse out of them. When in all actuality, they were about to make their move on Brianna. Around this time Brianna began seeking out places anywhere that were not her house with her family. It was like they didn't understand, they didn't even want to try to learn. She felt like an outcast when at home, alone with no one to help her come to terms with what was happening to her. Most nights she would lay in bed crying for whatever was happening to her to stop. It was also around this time that the Stewart Family decided a move to Odessa was best. The transition was difficult at first but things eventually fell into place. First Interactions with Specials It was an afternoon after school, she decided to take a walk to get away from home. While in the park she tried to control her ability. In the midst of that she was caught, fortunately by another Special. Hunter Moore was a man with super human strength, at a local Diner she got to better know the man. He also became her first real crush. While walking back Hunter picked up a car like it was nothing, to show Brianna that she wasn't alone. This simple act made things much...more bearable. She had continued meetings with him to help better in controlling her abilities before Hunter mysteriously vanished from Odessa. Not long after, Brianna started hanging out with a boy from her Math class. They skipped their next class and went to a park where Brianna discovered that he could actually bring to life what he drew. Scott Winters and Brianna soon became best friends. She didn't want to lose someone special again. She needed someone to talk to about this, since her family wouldn't even hear her out. Scott saved her from that, he made her feel better. She really could never thank him enough. By this point Brianna barely noticed, heard, or saw her family. Which was kind of a good thing for her, especially considering her life took off from this moment. Brianna hadn't been aware of any of this, but the Company figured out she had in fact manifested an ability so they sent one of their most distinguished Agents, without informing Ethan or Eva, to retrieve her and persuade her to join the Company. Rachel Davis caught up with Brianna at the mall. Things would have gone a lot smoother had Justin Marvolo not shown up. Using his Telepathy he caught the end of Rachel's thoughts to take Brianna into the Company because her ability would be useful. Rachel and Justin battled it out in the mall, Rachel trying to use the scene to show Brianna the evils of the specials. Justin trying to get Brianna's attention away from the Company to help stop a vision from a book. Unaware to Brianna at the time but another Special was there, on Justin's request Monica Austen was present. Monica had the gift to boost others abilities. This wasn't a good situation though, as Brianna's emotional state plus Monica's ability activated resulted in a tornado dropping down on the Mall. Justin and Monica fled from the mall, Rachel stayed with Brianna trying to calm her down. Brianna was able to calm the tornado and return Odessa's weather to summer heat. She got Brianna on a bus and told her to not worry about a decision, just to run for now. Rachel still had to clean up the mess at the mall. Getting Away Brianna fled to her grandparent's house fearing going hom after all this. They immidately put her on a plane for Paris, France. It was strange, a hotel already payed for, sites and attractions already scheduled, and a gala that she was invited to. While at said gala Brianna met an older woman Julie Pasdar. Things became heated when a teleporter by the name of Spike Andrews arrived bringing a mafia after him into the Gala, killing a majority of people there. It seemed the Brianna couldn't escape it, even half way around the world. Spike teleported her and Julie to the Eiffel Tower. However, the landing didn't end to well as Brianna fell from the top of the Tower. Brianna used her ability to push gusts of wind to soften her landing. She also found out Julie was special when she blasted Spike with a burst of light energy to make a point. Another Special made the way into the scene while in Paris. Patrick Solidus, who was able to feel that Brianna was related to him. This shocked Brianna because her parents had never made a mention of it. She also confided in Julie later, that she felt something was off with her parents. Not soon after, Julie received a text and she and Brianna caught a cab to get to the airport. Brianna also received a call from Rachel Davis. She needed Brianna's help in Odessa in a few weeks to help with saving the entire city and possibly the world. Brianna was only to happy to help all things considered. Arriving back in the States her parents surprised her by sending her to New York as a early graduation present. They also mentioned that she could take one other person, the only one she could think of was Scott Winters. There was also another reason behind that Brianna wasn't aware of. At any rate, her and Scott had an enjoyable time even running into another Special, Idarae Moore. Though she never gave Brianna and Scott her real name. After a brawl in an alley. The two decided to leave Ms. Moore to her own devices and finish their vacation. The Odessa Bomb Threat Finally back in Odessa Brianna finished her summer. While in school Brianna had a run in with Monica Austen. They battled in the hallways as Brianna blasted arctic winds with ice shards at Monica. At the height of the brawl Monica hit the fire alarm and turned up her boosting power which caused Brianna to create a hailstorm on Union Wells High School. The booster prayed on Brianna's fear. because of this second outburst the Company would deem her as dangerous and lock her up. Fortunately, Brianna was able to calm the storm and leave the school before anyone saw her. A few days later Brianna arrived at Primatech Paper at Rachel's request. Scott was asked to be with her. She witnessed the Company taking their final stand against the villains of Odessa. Rachel Davis appeared by helicopter from the Hartsdale facility and briefed Brianna on the real threat. Algernon Crowe was planning to detonating bombs within Primatech in order to "start over" and allow the strongest of the specials to live on and start a new. The bomb was an explosion with an airborne virus that would be released with it, it would travel with the weather patterns. Which is why Rachel called Brianna, should the bomb go off she would be the only one that could stop the virus from spreading. Jack Murdock, another special, arrived with a painting from Issac Mendez. The artist that paints the future, painted a picture of Odessa in ruins and Brianna with a bullet in her head. Arriving into the Vault of Primatech they group ran into more specials. Zoey Lindstrom, an assignment of Rachel's, Harmony Mills, a girl that had recently arrived out of no where, and Grace Harper, who apparently knew Jack. It was then the teleporter Spike Andrews popped in. Pacy McNeil, one of the Company Directors, ordered him to take him to New York to tie up loose ends. Things had to keep going though. A plan was formed, Grace would provide cover from bullets with a shield, Brianna would kick up the wind in the room and knock the guards together, and Rachel would link all the guns together and send them away from the guards. While the others: Zoey, Harmony, and Scott would come around from the back and surprise anyone coming in. The Company Danny Wallace after seeing the future jumped back to change it. However at this moment, the group was battling Algernon Crowe. Some how he managed to get a hold of Brianna he planned to stop all those that could foil his plans so she had to die. Rachel managed to save Brianna from Crowe and lock him up in Level 5. Danny Wallace arrived to deactivate the bombs and the threat was over. The Dark Future Danny saw would never come to pass as well as the events from it. Brianna graduated high this year and recently turned nineteen. It was time that Rachel came to he r and ask the question she intended the first time they met. If she would join the Company and help keep people like Crowe from destroying everything. It wasn't hard for Brianna to come to the decision. Rachel had saved her life numerous times, it was almost like she owed Rachel. Brianna Stewart joined and became a Company Agent. Upon offically doing so she met her partner, someone she would be spending a lot of time with. David Jeffery Rivers. Another saved soul by Rachel Davis, the newly appointed Director of the Company. The young Company Agent cut off all ties with her family, she planned on focusing only on being an Agent. The Director also introduced Brianna to some of the most dangerous Specials locked away in Level 5. One of them was Joseph Harper, at the point that they first met each other Brianna felt strange. Something was familiar between the two. When Rachel pointed out they share the same ability, a gaze fell between the two...one of desire. After about a week or so, Brianna went back to Joseph's cell. The two had their first real interaction with one another. For a little over a month, Brianna trained with Joseph on how to better understand her ability. After that she had much more control over herself and her ability even taking to the air in flight (gliding on air currents). Brianna came to the understanding during this time, that Joseph was locked away for the things he had done with his ability not for having an ability. She finally had the foundation to stop fearing that she would be locked away. Although the fear of her losing control of her ability was still there. Soon Brianna also found out that she didn't join the Company alone, Scott Winters had joined under Rachel. However they were both sent to different locations for training. Brianna was overjoyed to see her best friend. It was understandable, both of them together it would be hard to focus on anything. After the bombing had ended Pacy McNeil the old Company Director disappeared. Rachel was under the impression that he fled, which with all the knowledge he had of the Company just wasn't acceptable. She sent out search party, after search party but with no avail. One day Brianna received a mysterious text saying there was an emergency in England that required her assistance, it could only be her. Figuring it was something to do with the Company. What she found was Pacy, he had sent for her. Brianna completely flabbergasted but tried to explain that although Rachel was more the capable she was suffering from the weight left over by him. Suddenly Pacy was overcome with pain and demanded for Brianna to fly him back to Primatech to sort this out. Once back she briefed Rachel Davis fully and her and Pacy shared the responsibilities of Director. The Raid of Hartsdale Not long after Pacy returning to the Company, there was an attack. Leading the charge was Jack Murdock and Grace Harper, who was here to free her brother Joseph Harper. Grace was easily able to access Hartsdale because she too became a Company Agent. Hartsdale was quickly the scene of chaos as freed Algernon Crowe. Hearing the attacks going on even from Primatech, Brianna flew immediately to Hartsdale to try and assist. Upon arriving she saw the disaster that it was. Rachel was unconscious covered in blood. Brianna got her to the Medical ward and left her watch that Rachel gave to her for graduation with Rachel to let her know that Brianna was here. Brianna searched the compound and found Zoey Lindstrom crying in front of Level 5. Apparently after the bomb, Rachel locked her up because she saw that Zoey could have destroyed the bombs. And actually would have should Danny not have stopped them. This isn't the life that Brianna wanted for her, but she saw Rachel's note on Zoey's file without control over her ability Zoey would be a threat to everyone. Before she was able to console with Zoey, Rachel made her way to the girls. She made a promise to Zoey that if she caught Crowe she would be free from the Company. Jack and Grace finally found their way to Level 5 to free Joseph. Zoey went off to capture Crowe and Rachel was there to detain him. She left Brianna in charge to take care of Jack and Grace. Brianna wasn't about to let Joseph Harper out of Level 5. She blew back several of the thugs that were trying to help. When she got into Level 5 she found Jack trying to free Joseph and Grace defending from Brianna's attack of gale force winds. She tried to reason with Grace but it didn't work. Everything ended when Grace bounced her force field back at Brianna with her own winds. Which slammed Brianna into the wall. Before Brianna passed out she, for the first time, sent a bolt of lightning that hit Grace and knocked her out. After which Brianna passed out. Joseph Harper was freed took Grace and dropped her off at a park before making a flight to Las Vegas. Crisis Across the Nation Things fell back into place and Brianna was now fully adjusted to the role as a Company girl. Her and David made quite the team and had been bringing in several Level 5 escapee's back to custody. They had slowly become a driving force in the Company. She was often looked to as Rachel's second and was normally seen with the Director or sometimes taking care of the minor tasks that required less attention of the Co Director. Meanwhile the Goverment enacts the right to capture and detain Specials, a Fixer Killer was murdering Specials in horrific ways leaving calling cards on how he "fixed" their abilites, rogue groups of Specials were being formed to fight against these coming threats...some good and some bad. Whether it was by intentions or not, Rachel assigned Brianna to track down Joseph Harper after his escape during the Raid. This took Brianna and David to several places around the world and around the nation. Joseph was doing well to staying off the map and radar of the Company. Because of her search, the Company girl was kept away from the toture of the Fixer Killer, the take over of the Government, and the confusing problem of the rise of specials. Rachel Davis took this burden on her own and did her best to keep her second safe from the harms that had taken over the United States. She even went as far as to assign body guards Gabriel Kingston and Artemis Fox to Brianna for protection. Las Vegas Tragedy A faction was forming in Vegas under the control of four Specials that dubbed themselves the Shuffle Alliance. Joseph Harper (King of Clubs - Horseman of War) was one of them along with his fleeting lover Cassandra Marshall (Queen of Hearts - Horseman of Strife). Upon tracking him down Brianna sent her report to Rachel who formed a small task force the would take care of the chaos that Vegas was now in. Agent Stewart lead a team that was in charge of cleaning up the city. Linderman had many under his control, when he died gang wars broke out for control over the city. Among the gangs the Shuffle Alliance took power and was controlling Las Vegas and its underground. During this time Brianna had a run in with Danny Wallace during a Company Raid. She was actually saved by him when a Special attacked her during the raid. Brianna was unaware that Danny had just returned from a future in which they were married. However, nothing prepared them for the fight at hand. Apparently, Danny and Brianna had walked right into a trap as dark figures approached and attacked them. They barely got away, good thing for Danny's ability to teleport. What Brianna didn't know was who was really behind the attack against her and her new flirt. The final stand came down at the Imperium Hotel and Casino during the fray between the Shuffle Alliance and Company the Government closed in on both factions with full intention to take them both down. The Government got to Joseph Harper, when backed into a corner Joseph released a hurricane inside the Hotel everything was destoryed and few escaped. Among the missing one of which haunted Brianna, her best friend Scott Winters. A Company Director It took a couple of months but the Hotel was rebuilt from the rubble that Joseph Harper had caused. Not long after, Rachel Davis was called for a Black Ops assignment by the Founders of the Company. She took the job and left immidately. Brianna was named to succeed her as Co Director over the Company with Pacy McNeil. The two met and decided on the most effective of ways to handle the current situations at hand. Pacy took control of New York in order take a stand against the Rogue Society: a group of Specials under the direction of Kiros Monroe bent on destruction and rescuing Specials from the Government holding cells. Brianna however took control of Las Vegas and worked on the remodel and using reserve Agents to help with the restoration and searches for lost members. The Director also made time to use Company contacts to open up channels with certain safe Government Officals in hopes that when these matters are resolved the Company can remain strong. During this time she also personally brought Danny Wallace into the Company, he was safe even though he had bad terms with Pacy McNeil all because he was involved with Brianna. Rights for Specials and the new Company Thanks to the efforts of the Watcher's PI, The Resistance against the Government, assistance from the Company and a bloody fight. The President, after being rescued, passed laws granting rights for Specials as well as appointing the Company to police them. After all his work Pacy decided it was time to leave the Company for a while. Because of this and his faithfulness as her Body Guard Brianna appointed Gabriel Kingston to take his place. She gave Kingston orders to track a secret new Organization known as the Specialis and uncover more about them. While Brianna took this time to ensure the Company's title and experience with the Government. She met in several Intellegence Summits with Leaders of many Federal Bureaus. Brianna had plans to pave the way to make the Company the Federal Bureau in charge of Special Affairs. She would recieve government funding and employees to help create this new Organization that would merge with the Company. Kingston had tracked down and learned enough about the Specialis that it was time to move. He took several divisions of the Company and tracked down the Tower that the Specialis were using. Brianna sooned arrived with the Vegas Branch. The Company won out however, there were still many things at work such as the Rogue Society, Ark Industries, and the Jung Facility. With the growing threats looming Brianna figured now was the best time to make the switch for the Company and changes were made. A Conference was called, some Agents were let go while others quit. Many opposed some of the decisions that the Director was making. But she was doing it to keep the Company ahead and to keep peace among all relations Special and Civilian alike. Before any real changes could begin, Brianna recieved a distress call from Riley, Rachel's partner, she left immidately not thinking of anything else. The Director left her resignation on her desk in Las Vegas and the Company's power changed hands and images. Dark Future Danny Wallace, a time traveler battling the same bomb threat in New York jumped fifteen years into the future. Both bombs had gone off and it caused endless chaos for the United States. Brianna's personality had changed drastically she was much darker almost sadistic. It only took a trip to see Patrick Solidus at his Institution to find out more about herself. She found out that she was in fact adopted and Tristan Matthews was her biological half brother. She helped him with his work around the slums of New York, gathering gangs and building a faction. At the same time Brianna also was seen helping Rachel Davis, a new mother, trying to track down specials associated with the Bomb. Brianna also found love in the future with Ben Banwell, a professor over genetics. The two were married, it was small service considering Specials were being hunted down by the government and the Company. Brianna was granted amnesty from that because she assisted the Company in tracking down Specials. Orion Taylor gave her away, he was a childhood friend that was locked away by the Company. He was one of the few that knew of Brianna's trials with her family. Scott Winters was her maid of honor, Rachel Davis was a bride's maid. It was a tad unorthodoxy that was certain. But it was one of the few times she was happy. Some of the other notable happenings while in the Dark Future was the battle between Rachel Davis, Zoey Lindstrom, and Brianna. Rachel finally tracked down the last special, the one responsible for the bombs going off. Her electrical interference with the bombs set them off when Crowe attacked her. Both Rachel and Brianna had a lot to settle with her. Brianna dropped lightning bolts on Zoey, Rachel sent ten cars flying at her as well. Some how Zoey was able to survive. But not without retaining injuries. Rachel had to take a wounded Brianna to Company Medical facility from a four story fall, her ability saved her life again; it lessed the impact, but it was still bad. Brianna also met Joseph Harper while filing paper work. Rachel failed to mention there was someone else with her ability floating around. She quickly flew to New York, it didn't take long to find him considering she felt him riding the air currents. She fluctuated the barometric pressure to cause a rift in the current. Joseph couldn't fly and landed in front of Brianna. The two exchanged witty banter and one thing lead to another and they were locked in each others embrace. Even though she was married Brianna Banwell fell in love with the man. He respected true power, she had it. She wanted someone to understand her, he could. They were perfect. Back to the Future Harrison Mosley's ability sent him into the future. A dangerous one where the government hunted down all specials, the Company dissolved mainly because their normal Agents revolted on the Special ones. Mosley wasn't the only one that had time traveled in the future. A present day Danny Wallace also made the journey what he found though was nothing less then shocking. Future Danny was happily married to Brianna and they had a beautiful baby boy. If only their lives could be as beautiful, because of the world they were living in Mr. and Mrs Wallace were constantly on the run. Both equally powerful it wasn't difficult protecting the family. Mr. Wallace was teleporting his family from one place to another, they made sure not to stay grounded to long. Meanwhile, Pacy was forming a Resistance and had called on Brianna to help him fight. However, Brianna was no longer a Company girl she had obligations and loyalties to her family more then anyone else in the word. Because of this, she refused to join Pacy in his move to stop the government. Another dark column in her life was her ex Company partner David chasing them around. If anyone new Brianna as well as her husband did it was her old partner. He used weather instruments in order to track Brianna's emotional pattern and try and hunt her down. It was a constant battle between the two.Because of who her husband was Brianna understood the rules that went along with time travel and was sure not to give away any key elements to Danny's past. As past Danny was looking for Harrison, Brianna sent him to Hartsdale which was supposedly where the Resistance was forming. Before any good byes could be had though, a man who somehow was able to project fear into Brianna caused her ability to go out of control. It lead others to the apartment that the two resided in, the doors busted down and men flooded the area. The two Danny's handled what they could however Brianna Wallace was shot in the cross fire and died in her husband's arms leaving him and her son to fend for themselves. Future Danny insisted that his past self needs to go back and stop this future from ever coming to bare. Perhaps then....Brianna's life would be different. Ability Brianna can control barometric pressure in the atmosphere and humidity, this results in her able to change weather patterns and generate any kind of weather condition, any time any place. With mastery over the ability Brianna could even control the atmosphere around something/someone. Which could result in making the temperature around something so hot that it could erupt in flames or explode; like wise, drop the temperature to freeze things in place. Because her ability takes her body through the all phases of the weather; Brianna has resistant against extreme weather conditions. Whenever Brianna's ability is in use her eyes suddenly white out, they return to normal the moment she stops using. Brianna can also read or "feel" the barometric pressure to make very accurate weather predictions. Needless to say she is never caught wearing the wrong type of cloths for the weather. Brianna can also calm any weather condition however there are draw backs to this. It has to depend on the type of weather. For instance, it's much easier to calm a thunderstorm then a hurricane. The other is her mental and physical state, this also applies to using her ability in general. It is much harder if not impossible to control, generate, or calm any weather condition while Brianna is dealing with high/stressful emotional situations or physically wounded. This of course because it takes energy to use her ability if she is already inhibited by an injury, it becomes more difficult to exert said energy. This also means if she over uses her ability she will become winded and need to relax. Emotions play as a factor because her ability is tied to them. If Brianna is stressed or angry the skies will darken and a thunderstorm will begin; likewise, should she be scared or depressed she could cause a hailstorm or tornado. She has to seriously concentrate to avoid freak weather formations when under stress of any kind.That being said she has an inate fear of letting her emotions go unchecked. So she is constantly giving herself a reality check. The training that she has received has given her a great deal more control over her ability. Brianna now understands and uses the power of wind at her disposal. Mini tornadoes, burst or gusts of wind, and able to use wind to carry herself through the air as if she was flying. When in actuality she glides on air currents. She is now working on changing the atmosphere in order to generate lightning to redirect wherever she pleases. Personality and Appearence One of the main aspects of Brianna's personality is her sarcasm. She's positively dripping with it, most of the time what she says and does revolves around it. Among friends, she can always be seen loud and usually with no restraint. Not to mention, apathetic about her decibel or what she is saying. Brianna doesn't have a fliter normally and what shouldn't be said in public tends to just fly out her mouth. Playing the devil's advocate is a favorite past time just for the enjoyment of a good arugment. Brianna wears her heart on her sleeve, which can be a problem when her abilities are in play. Her emotions mimic her ability in which they can change without warning. The Atmokinetic is weary of this because she could lose control of her ability just off her emotions. This means she is constantly checking herself. While on the job however, Brianna remains in complete control and rarely let's things go array. Caring on in a business tone with everything she undertakes. She matches being the Director of the Company with a forward, professional attitude towards everything. She tries to remain fair and just in her decisions and hopes that she can be a well rounded leader. Brianna stands at five feet six inches. She has shoulder length brown hair that sometimes she curls, brown eyes to match. Her taste and style in clothing reflects that of a vintage look and changes almost as much as her music tastes do. Normally she would fit right in the Sixties. Her favorite pasttime is dressing up for occasions. The dress, shoes, make up, it's always an easy way to cheer her up. Brianna has enough shoes and sunglasses to wear for a month without ever wearing twice. A good first impression of her is a girl with a lot of confidence, she stands tall and looks others in the eye when she speaks or is spoken to. Trivia Brianna is the only character on the site to have the name "Brianna" as a first name, and that spelling. She was the first character with the ability of Atmokinesis. Brianna Stewart won Best Female Character and was nominated for two other awards in the first ever Eclipse Awards 2008. Brianna Stewart and Danny Wallace were nominated for Best Couple in the Eclipse Awards 2009. Brianna was a MIT (Moderator In Training) in 2008 before becoming a Staff Member. She was the second Company Faction to become a Staff Member. When her character was first created Brianna was in the Netural Faction because she had just manifested her ability. Brianna's character is based on the Player's best friend. Category:Characters Category:Company Agent